Stuck in the middle of Junior's Club
by Frozenheart7
Summary: [Pre-Volume 1 story] Blake and Adam have business with Junior and some debts that he should pay. Meanwhile, Belladonna waits for Adam, Roman Torchwick appears with flirting intentions. That night, Junior's Club couldn't end any worse with the sudden entrance of two huntresses.


Stuck in the middle of Junior's Club

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or the characters of this One-shot.

 **A/N:** I love crack pairings.

 **Thanks:** To my Beta Reader, the Mexican chihuahua (?). After all, this is her petition. I couldn't deny her a Sephora with fights in clubs and yandere bulls.

* * *

The loud music and the intense smell of smoke and alcohol were stressing her out. Having faunus senses wasn't always a good thing. Blake wasn't a party girl, but she had to be in that club in Vale because her mentor was doing some business with the proprietor. Nevertheless, she was useless being there just sitting and rejecting some indecent invitations from lady killers who wanted to have fun for one night.

Suddenly, a vase with a cocktail appeared in front of her in the bar. The barman served a free alcoholic drink and winked at her. She was sure that if everybody knew that she was a faunus, nobody would be close to her.

An extravagant man entered the club with an air of elegance. That night it was emptier than ever, evidence that Junior was still busy with the White Fang partner he had to attend that night. He needed to recruit men for his robberies and he knew that the owner of the club had good guards.

Suddenly, a beautiful dark long hair caught his attention. A young woman was sitting in the bar as she was drinking a cocktail. Torchwick smirked and thought that he could have some fun before he met Junior. He walked slowly towards her, she didn't notice him. When he was closer, he admired her fit body, she was wearing a white crop top and a short black skirt with black high heels.

The cat-faunus felt some presence behind her. She turned around and found a red-headed man with a hat smiling to her.

When he admired her face, he found out that she was underage. She could wear makeup and heels, but she couldn't lie to the guards of the entrance.

"Hello, gorgeous. What is such an exquisite beauty like you doing here by themselves?"

Belladonna, tired of the senseless flirt she had to stand, sighed and turned her back on him.

He, seeing the lack of interest on him, decided to play rude. Maybe he could threaten her by knowing that she was a minor.

"Maybe I should change the subject. What is an underage girl doing here?"

"If she's here she must be rich, very intelligent or someone special." Thought Roman.

"That's none of your business." Answered the cat faunus fearless.

Roman was a capricious person, and he wanted her in that instant. He would do whatever to have her, even if he had to break the rules.

"Oh, little one, how rude. You know, it's not polite to speak like this to an adult." He mocked her.

If Adam appeared, this crazy guy would already be beaten up. Her pupil looked to the door where Junior and he entered an hour ago, she knew what kind of business her mentor had to do with a man like him. Maybe he would spend two hours more in one of the VIP rooms with the proprietor of the local.

Torchwick attracted her attention again.

"I don't want to be rude too, so I will introduce myself; Roman Torchwick to serve you."

He took off his hat and made a reverence. Blake rolled her eyes and gasped.

"I'm Blake." She turned her head and looked to the door once more. "I suggest you go away if you don't want trouble."

"I'm a dangerous man, beautiful, I'm not afraid of whatever is behind that door you look at."

Blake sighed annoyed.

"Go away. Why are you so insistent?"

Roman felt the temptation of smoking but let it pass because he didn't want to annoy more the beauty he had in front.

"Because I like what I see… and I always get what I want, Blake."

The cat faunus felt sympathy for that weird guy. She had nothing to do but wait, some interesting company wouldn't do any worse. Besides, she wasn't in danger, the barman was there if he tried to do something.

"Let's see if that's true, then."

Torchwick couldn't believe her words but didn't express any surprise, symbol of confidence on his appearance.

"Is that a challenge?" she smirked. "I will gladly accept."

Torchwick made a sign to the barman and it prepared some drink for him too.

"You must know the place." Observed Blake seeing how easily he did get his favorite drink.

Torchwick smiled satisfied, that was a tough girl, the ones he most liked.

"And you don't. Why don't you tell me why are you here?" she shook her head with a grin. "Oh come on, gorgeous! Then a hint."

"You said that you're a dangerous man, maybe you're not the only one dangerous around here." He couldn't help laugh.

Yeah, he was crazy about that girl. So provocative and mysterious but innocent and out of place too. That bow gave her a childish air that only made the thing more exciting. Without mentioning the fact that she was a minor and some kind of relationship with her there was illegal.

"Let me guess, you're not the one dangerous but one friend of yours is."

Blake arched her eyebrows surprised.

"Maybe."

Roman couldn't stand without laughing.

"You know Junior, at least indirectly."

"You're not a flirting asshole as I thought you would be."

"I'm more than a pretty face, sweetheart."

"Oh, really?" She giggled.

"Why don't we go to a private place to continue the chat?" He showed a pair of keys of one of the VIP rooms and played with them between his fingers. "The music annoys me."

Belladonna thought of Adam, who knows if he was still doing business with Junior in one of those rooms. He only brought her as a pawn and mere decoration, but she also had the right to have fun that night.

"Same here." Finally answered Blake.

The girl drank the cocktail that lasted and followed Roman. If Adam returned, the barman would tell him that she was with Torchwick, she had warned him so if Taurus came in a rage she wouldn't be guilty of the result.

Both went upstairs in a corridor that had more private rooms. Roman guided her until they faced the last one. He opened it for her and let her pass.

"Ladies first."

Blake entered and observed the whole place. It was a big room, with a private restroom, a king-sized bed in a square shape, a TV with a sofa and a private bar with different types of alcoholic drinks and some snacks.

Seconds ago, her ears stopped hurting. The loud music was killing her and her faunus senses. Torchwick smirked maliciously and closed the door behind them.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked politely.

"No, I'm fine."

Blake really liked that guy and she didn't wish for him to be in troubles with Adam.

"You know, you will be in so much trouble if someone finds me here." She reminded.

Roman sat on the sofa and tapped the place beside him for her to sit.

"You're the minor, Junior owns this, I haven't kidnapped you, so I don't see the bad in it."

Belladonna accepted the invitation and sat closer to him, she liked the smell of his cologne.

"I'm not referring to that."

Torchwick passed his hand behind her back.

"You haven't come alone, did you?"

"Well guessed."

He lifted her chin and examined her face now that there weren't those colorful annoying lights of the dance floor.

"You have such precious golden eyes, did someone tell you that before?"

The man she loved did, Adam. She was sad because he was turning himself into a cold and senseless person, besides that he didn't want any personal relationship with her. She was needed of care and love so when Torchwick started caressing with one finger her neck, she didn't complain about it. The tickling sensation was turning her on, just like she did with Adam the one and only crazy night they spent together.

"You do the same to all the other girls you like?" Teased Belladonna.

"No, because all the others love me just with one look. You're difficult to conquer and that's what I like about you."

Suddenly, Roman pinned her down and kissed her neck furiously. His hands caressed her soft and wavy hair while Blake pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his waist. That man had nerves...

"You want to play, huh?" Whispered in a warm breath in her human ear.

Belladonna totally turned on tried to move but he didn't allow her. Such dominance made her melt under his fingertips.

"Shut up and keep going." She complained.

"Being rude again? I should teach you how to be a polite little girl."

Then, he bit her neck roughly, making her whimper. When he searched his own way down her body, he noticed that time to time they would end up on the floor because the sofa wasn't big enough for both.

"In bed, we will be more comfortable."

Blake nodded and Roman grabbed her hand to take her to the king-sized bed. He wanted to have the dominant role, but when he went to push her down to the couch, the girl dodged the push and made him fall over the mattress. She took off his hat and sat on his lap, then she bit roughly his neck.

"Woah! Take it easy, little lady." Teased Torchwick seeing Blake's wild nature.

His hands tightened her buttocks and explored her long legs. Then, he started rubbing in her weak point as she kissed his lips. His touch was addictive, she didn't want to get separated from him, but she had to take off her clothes. She put her hand on his chest and kept him laid as she took off her crop top. The man couldn't resist tightening her waist, that girl was hypnotizing. He helped her and took the bow on the top of her head, but then he discovered something that he didn't expect.

Her bow fell into the floor along with the top. That black ribbon was hiding her faunus trait. A pair of cute dark purple cat ears. That was why Junior had been busy that night because he had one meeting with a high-rank member of the White Fang member, those filthy animals. That included her, Blake, the sexy cat girl.

How could he not notice that she was a faunus? Sure it was her seductive image that distracted his instincts. And now he had that faunus laying in the mattress and him on the top, still with her warm touch in his skin.

"So, you came with the Taurus guy and you're too in the White Fang. Now all of this makes sense." Finally said Roman after a few seconds.

Blake pulled his jacket to make him bend closer to her lips, but Torchwick stood his ground. He wasn't following her game, not disgusted yet for more diversion. The girl made a disapproval face, she was worried about what he could think about her faunus traits. Before she could be too worried about her mental health, Roman inverted roles and pushed her chest. Then, he bent over and whispered into her ear:

"You're a naughty kitten, why didn't you tell me about this, Pussycat?"

His hand made his way to her panties again and sneaked inside them.

"Don't te-... Oh… dust…" Blake moaned.

If there was something that Roman liked to do the most was to take advantage of the of other persons to feel them humiliated. In bed and with a faunus it was even better.

"Do 'meow' for me, little kitty." He demanded.

"No…" A rough push made her whimper."... Agh… y-yes…"

"Say it." He ordered.

Blake was in such tension, at the edge of feeling an intense orgasm shaking her body when Torchwick stopped. He wanted to hear her meowing and he would give her the intense orgasm she was asking for. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he wasn't having any compassion for her. Moving slightly her body, Belladonna rubbed her weak point with the hand that was still on her clit.

"M... me-..." Just when Blake was about to moan it, two hits in the door made the couple stop.

Suddenly the door opened and a girl with a red hood and a giant scythe pointed at them. She looked too young for being a huntress, why was a little girl in a club?

"WHAT THE-?!" Yelled the couple.

"Yaaaaaang!" Yelled her, putting her weapon down.

A few seconds later, an older blonde girl appeared and covered the eyes of the red one seeing the scene of the couple in the VIP room.

"Oh! They're mating over here, let's search in another room." Said the blonde one.

"What is 'mating'? Is it food?" Asked the younger one while leaving.

"Ugh… Ask Dad."

Her voices sounded further and further until they disappeared. Roman and Blake stared at each other without knowing what to do. Then, the cat faunus thought of her mentor and covered her mouth with one hand.

She left one shadow behind her and fastly got dressed again.

"Where are you going kitty cat? We are not done yet." Complained Roman getting up from the bed.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" She mumbled while dressing up.

"But we were having fun!" Blake left a shadow behind her but Roman followed her downstairs.

On the dance floor, the two huntresses had Junior almost unconscious and they seem to ask him questions. The man could barely answer them since he was hurt, hit and dizzy.

"I won't say it twice!" Pushed the blonde huntress while the red one was restraining his arms.

Belladonna suddenly froze, if Junior was with the young huntresses and Roman was with her… Where was Adam?

"Kitty, we can continue this in my hideout, I assure you that you won't miss-..."

Torchwick got interrupted by the unexpected appearance of Blake's mentor, who was clearly angry of what he heard.

"Blake, we have to go now." He ordered grabbing her wrist.

Roman saw that the faunus guy was going to steal her prey so he did the same as him, grabbing Blake's other hand.

"Hey, the kitty is coming with me!" Yelled the thief.

"Let her go, asshole. In your dreams." Said Taurus angry.

"Aren't those horns because of me?" Mocked the other.

In the middle of the discussion, none of them noticed that the two huntresses stopped the interrogatory and stared at the men fighting for the cat faunus.

"Hey! Chill, guys!" Yelled Yang walking towards them. "Chill."

The three stared at the blonde as she grabbed Blake and forced them to stop pulling her by the wrists in the opposite directions.

"She should come with us for a ladies night!" Yelled the younger huntress excited.

"No, Blake comes with me."

"Behind me, you prick." Replied Roman.

The two man kept fighting for Blake, but this time she wasn't stuck in the middle so she and the two huntresses could exit the club without any problems.

"Are we going to paint our nails, try on clothes, talk about cute boys and do a pajama party?" Finally asked the cat faunus once in the street.

She had never had girls as friends so she only knew the things she read in her books about high school and friendship.

"No, we are going to have fun entering to more corrupt discos."

"Yay!" Yelled Ruby hugging tightly crescent rose.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this crazy One-shot that took me forever to write. Reviews are always welcome!

Frozenheart7


End file.
